Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood)
Halloween Horror Nights 2016 was the 11th consecutive Halloween Horror Nights event to be held at Universal Studios Hollywood and the 17th Hollywood event over all. It lasted from the 16th September to the 5th November 2016. Event nights September: 16th, 17th, 23rd, 24th, 29th, 30th October: 1st, 2nd, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th. 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st November: 4th, 5th Attractions Haunted Mazes * American Horror Story: Step inside the twisted world of American Horror Story, the award-winning anthology horror series that’s been terrorizing TV viewers since 2011. Your journey begins at MURDER HOUSE, a century old residence on the outskirts of Los Angeles with a tragic past. The unfortunate souls who perished inside are forever trapped within its walls and each room harbors its own horrible secret. Your next stop is the creepy backwater town of Jupiter, Florida where a struggling FREAK SHOW has taken up residence. The human oddities on display inside the big top are nothing compared to the murderous men and women who fight to control this psychotic circus. Finally, you will check in to the HOTEL Cortez, a ruinous relic of a bygone era that conceals a torture chamber of murder and madness! Inside the hotel’s haunted hallways lies a host of supernatural characters bent on making you a guest for all eternity. (FDTD Area) * The Exorcist: Get ready to witness The Exorcist, a terrifying new horror experience based on the "scariest film of all time." Inside the MacNeil house, a violent battle is raging. A battle between the forces of light and all the powers of Hell! At stake is not only the soul of one troubled girl, but the soul of anyone who sets foot inside the house. Something beyond comprehension is happening to a twelve year old girl named Regan MacNeil. Some dreadful entity has invaded her body, transforming the innocent young girl into a horrid creature that is unrecognizable to her own mother. A creature that has been possessed by a demon… possibly the devil himself. The demon knows you're coming. Stay on the path of the righteous...and fear the darkness! ''(Mummy Queue) * Freddy vs. Jason: ''Welcome to Freddy vs. Jason, a new maze inspired by the 2003 film that brought together two of the biggest icons in horror history. Prepare to be thrust into the middle of an epic battle between Freddy Krueger, from A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Jason Voorhees, from Friday the 13th. It's a battle that rages through the twisted landscape of nightmares from the haunted shores of Camp Crystal Lake to the house at 1428 Elm Street. Your experience culminates in a final showdown amongst the burned out ruins of an abandoned boiler factory, where Freddy's evil legacy first began. In this fight to the death, someone must win and someone must lose! Will you make it to the end to find out? (747 Area) * Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield: Welcome to Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield, the terrifying sequel to 2015's Halloween: Michael Myers Comes Home, the highest rated maze in the history of Halloween Horror Nights! Picking up where the classic film ended, you'll experience the shocking final confrontation between Dr. Loomis and Michael Myers in the Doyle house, only to realize that the real terror is just getting started! As Dr. Loomis well knows, "You can't kill The Boogeyman." Michael Myers is still out there... relentlessly pursuing his prey from the sleepy streets of Haddonfield to the labyrinth-like hallways of the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. You thought he was finished. But it was just the beginning. This night of nightmares isn't over. (Jurrassic Park Queue) * Krampus: Everyone knows the story of Santa Claus and how he brings toys to good little girls and boys on Christmas Eve. But what is less well known is what happens to the naughty children who don't make Santa's list. Who visits them on Christmas Eve and what terrible "gifts" does he bring them? You're about to find out! Welcome to Krampus, a horrifying twist on the Old World Christmas legend based on the 2015 hit film by writer/director Michael Dougherty. For centuries, parents in Europe have frightened their children with stories of Krampus, the malevolent version of Saint Nicholas who preys on bad children during the Christmas season. Now Krampus and his nasty little helpers have come to America, to terrorize those who have lost the meaning of Christmas. It will be a lesson you will never forget...if you survive it. (Metro Sets) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Blood Brothers: It's been 5 years since a group of unlucky teenagers had a fatal encounter with a chainsaw-wielding psychopath named Leatherface and his cannibal clan at an isolated farmhouse in South Texas. Despite the best efforts of law enforcement, the farmhouse was never found, the murder weapon was never recovered and the demented killers were never brought to justice. Emboldened by their ability to literally get away with murder, The Sawyer Family has decided the time is right to expand the family business! Now that ChopTop, Leatherface's mentally unhinged brother, has returned from war, the Sawyers are ready to take the slaughter to an entirely new level and bring their cannibal cuisine to the masses! (Waterworld Queue) * The Walking Dead Attraction: Enter the post-apocalyptic world of AMC's "The Walking Dead". Prepare to fight for survival in a fully immersive journey as you navigate through a world overrun by hungry walkers. Follow in the footsteps of the human survivors as you battle your way through nightmarish iconic landscapes that bring the most popular cable TV show in history to life! ''(Is technically not a maze as it's a year-round scare attraction that just happened to also be open during Halloween Horror Nights, but was listed on the Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood website and they put extra scareactors in there on event nights so it counts) Terror Tram * Eli Roth Presents: Terror Tram Scarezone * The Purge: Election Year: ''A terrifying twist on this year's scarezone, Halloween Horror Nights introduces a new themed experience, inspired by Universal Pictures' disturbing blockbuster trilogy, "The Purge: Election Year," that permeates all areas of the Park. Iconic scenes from each of the frightening films will recreate the turmoil and pandemonium that exists when masked vigilantes go hunting for victims during the government's annually sanctioned killing spree. ''(Park-wide) Shows * Jabbawockeez: ''After performing to sold-out shows and becoming the highest rated attraction at Halloween Horror Nights last year, the Jabbawockeez return from Las Vegas to Hollywood with an all-new, exclusive live show for 2016. Combining gravity-defying choreography, stunning special effects, heavy-hitting music and their unique brand of humor, get ready for another adrenaline-raising experience. See what new surprises await beneath the iconic masks. '''' Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood)